fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Invisible Woman (Trank Series)
The Invisible Woman, also referred to as "Subject No. 4" is a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Sue was born in Kosovo and adopted by scientist, Dr. Franklin Storm, and was raised beside Johnny. She also worked alongside Franklin's former pupil, Victor von Doom. One day, Sue and her father observed a young man named Reed Richards and his friend, Ben Grimm, create a device that teleported a plane to another dimension. They confronted the two and Dr. Storm enrolled Reed into the Baxter Institute. While working on building the Quantum Gate, Franklin recruited Victor and her younger brother, who she tried to bond with. However, Johnny only told her he was there until he could get his car back, but told her it was great seeing her again. When they finally finished, they performed a test run on some chimps and successfully teleported them to the dimension and then brought them back. Dr. Harvey Allen congratulated them but told them they would not be going on the actual test. Sue and her father tried to change his mind but to no avail. Later that night, Sue noticed somebody had snuck into the Quantum Gate and teleported to the other dimension. She quickly called her father and ran down to the lab to discover Reed, Ben, Johnny and Victor in trouble. While Victor was seemingly killed during their escape, Sue managed to bring the other three back and in the explosion Sue, along with the others, gained different powers. The four were quarantined at a government facility where Reed managed to escape. For a year, Sue worked on controlling her new abilities and was given a containment suit to help her control her powers as was Johnny. When Johnny told her that the government was going to send him out on an assignment, Sue tried to talk him out of it but to no avail. Later Franklin came to Sue and asked for her help in locating Reed so he could help fix the gate. After some contemplation feeling that Reed abandoned them Sue agreed to do it and managed to locate Reed in South America. Once Reed had been captured and brought back to Area 57, Sue convinced him to help fix the Quantum Gate. Dr. Allen then sent a team in where they discovered Victor surprisingly still alive his suit having bonded to his body. Victor later escapes however and kills Dr. Allen and then Franklin, much to Sue and Johnny’s horror. Victor then returns to the other dimension while Sue and Johnny along with Reed and Ben pursue Follow in pursuit. Sue along with the others faces off against Victor and during the battle, Victor outclasses all of them and nearly kills Sue but Reed comes to her aid. Together, the team came up with a plan and manage to knock Victor into the link between the two worlds, disintegrating him and closing the portal thereby saving the world. Later, the group demanded the government to give them a facility to continue their scientific ventures and decided to work as a team with the ultimate goal of using their powers to help others. Personality Sue is introverted, smart, intelligent and independent; she can also be very sarcastic to others. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Invisibility': After being exposed to the energy of the Quantum Gate, Sue's main ability is the power to control her visibility and that of others and targeted objects and areas. She could do this by shifting in and out of visible spectrum, experiencing spectral flares and changes in refractive visibility. She can project this ability over a targeted object, area or another person with intense concentration. *'Psionic Force Fields': Sue's more-advanced ability is her power of neuropathically producing force fields and creating barriers, shields, domes, spheres, constructs and energy fields. She can make these force fields appear almost anywhere or over nearby visible targets. They can be made into any shape with any amount of intensity and force. She can use her psionic ability to give herself telekinetic-like abilities and unaided flight. *'Telekinesis': Sue can use her force fields and barriers to telekinetically fly at the speed of a missile and form it completely over herself to be able to damage or destroy almost anything she collides with, even large masses of stone. She could also move and lift herself and others through the air, no matter how much they weigh, inside a force field. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:''' Sue is a an intelligent woman who is capable of working with brilliant minds in the field of science. She has invented new suits that are design to feel the gravitational field once for the purpose of being on a different dimension and able to find Reed by using patterns by using music to focus on tracking him. Relationships Allies *Fantastic Four **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Love Interest and Teammate **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Brother and Teammate **Ben Grimm/The Thing - Friend and Teammate *Franklin Storm † - Adoptive Father Enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Associate turned Enemy *Harvey Allen † Trivia *She doesn't go to Planet Zero until near the end of the film. *In the featurette, it's explained that it's not easy for Sue to use her powers. *Throughout the entire film, neither Sue or Reed have established a romantic relationship with one another, leaving their relationship as that of friends. External links * * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Humans